


A Pandora Hearts Fairy Tale

by gilbert_theloli_nightray



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Fantasy, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strange characters meet up with Oz. What happens when he decides to follow them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pandora Hearts Fairy Tale

A small, blonde child was lying on the grass when two dark figures appeared before him.  
"What is going on?"  
"You need to come with us."  
"Who are you two?"  
"I'm Raven."  
A man with black hair and gold eyes pulled him up.  
"I'm Albus."  
A man with white hair and red eyes smiled at him.  
"What is going on and why are you two dressed like that and what is with the weapons?"  
The two were dressed in clothes that looked like knights' attire. They were both holding large swords.  
"We're knights."  
"We're here for your assistance."  
"What do you need me for?"  
"We are looking for a missing artifact and the prophecy says you are the only one able to find this."  
"What are you looking for, where is it, and do you even know my name?"  
The two look at each other.  
"We're not sure, we're not sure, and your name is Oz."  
"Yes and why don't you know what you're looking for and where it is?"  
"We have a map."  
The two open a large map and look for their destination.  
"It's there."  
"No. It's there."  
"I know how to read a map. It's there."  
"I know how to read a map and I can tell this is upside down."  
"Then you don't know where the destination is, do you?"  
"Hey!"  
The two looked at the child.  
"Are we going to go sometime today?"  
The two look at each other and nod.  
"Alright. It's this way."  
"It's this way."  
"I'm telling you it's this way."  
"And I'm telling you it's this way."  
After about two hours, Albus and Raven finally agreed on a path.  
"Where are we going, first?"  
Albus turns around.  
"A place called Sablier."  
"That doesn't sound dangerous."  
Raven looks at him.  
"It's a sunken in town filled with brainwashing gases and monsters that appear to be people, but end up turning into their monster form and attacking you."  
"Oh. Is that where the item is located?"  
"Most likely." Albus shrugged. "I'm not sure where else it would be."  
"You two aren't very helpful."  
They were both about to dispute, but remained silent.  
"Here we are."  
"Are you sure it's safe to be here?"  
"Absolutely not." Albus smiled at him.  
"Why'd you bring me here if it's not safe?"  
Raven flicked him on the head.  
"We needed to."  
There was a small shaking.  
"Is that an earthquake?"  
"It was only something small."  
"It happens all the time."  
"If it's a real earthquake, you'll be dead."  
Oz clung to Raven.  
"You're not serious, are you?"  
"Of course I am."  
Oz clung tighter.  
The ground shook again.  
"It seems we're getting closer. Raven, move faster. You're always so slow."  
"I'm protecting Oz. I have to go slow."  
"He can defend himself. Doesn't he know about the scythe?"  
"I have a scythe?"  
"Oh. Maybe that's what we were searching for."  
Raven smacks his forehead.  
"I can't believe we forgot that."  
"So how am I going to defend myself?"  
Albus hands him a sword.  
"Use this."  
"I don't know how to sword fight."  
"I'm sure you'll do fine."  
"I think he's coming."  
A person walks out. He wasn't much taller than Raven was and didn't look very dangerous.  
"Oh. I should be safe with him."  
A demon looking animal appears from nowhere.  
"Or not. Do I really have to fight that?"  
"Yes. You have to."  
"Or at least try."  
"What do I do?"  
"Try to kill it."  
Raven and Albus ran up and started attacking. Oz stood and watched.  
"Get over here and help!"  
"Don't just stand there, do something!"  
Oz ran over and tried attacking.  
"Why won't it die?"  
"Because it's a monster."  
"Go for the head."  
Raven was smacked down.  
"Ow."  
"Raven!"  
Albus was thrown sideways.  
"This hurts."  
"Albus!"  
Oz jumped up and slammed his sword into the monster's head and kills it.  
"That was easier than I thought."  
"Yeah. It was."  
"Don't be sore because you lost, Raven."  
"Shut up. You lost, too."  
"I know, but I'm taking it well."  
"Guys, can we get the scythe now?"  
The man walked up.  
"Yeah. Too bad it isn't here."  
He fell over.  
"Oh. Wrong place."  
Albus pulls out the map again.  
"Oh. It was fine when we first got it out and now it's upside down."  
"Oh. I see. I guess we'll be going there next."  
Oz sighs.  
"How long will we have to walk?"  
"Twelve miles."  
"Ugh."  
The three began to walk again. After a few hours, they finally arrived at the second destination.  
“This looks like a dungeon.”  
“I know.”  
“I'm pretty sure this is where we should be.”  
“I doubt that. I don't see anything.”  
“Turn around.”  
The three turn around to see a half man, half cat.  
“Is that a cat?”  
Raven paled.  
Albus sighed. “You can go and hide if you wish.”  
Raven nodded and ran off.  
“He's afraid of cats?”  
“Yep.”  
Albus shook his head and went after the cat.  
“How can I help?”  
“Try calming Raven down.”  
Oz ran to the shaking Raven. Albus quickly took down the strange creature.  
“I don't have what you want.”  
It passed out.  
“Damn.”  
“You brought me near a cat for nothing?”  
“Sorry.”  
“Maybe I should look at the map.”  
Oz took the map.  
“We need to be here.”  
“I guess we can take your route.”  
“Just to humor you.”  
After six miles, they arrived.  
“How did you get the right place?”  
“I have skill.”  
“You have luck.”  
The three walk inside a horrifying castle.  
“Are you sure I'm right? All I see are a broken castle and a toy rabbit.”  
Oz walked to the toy.  
“No! Don't go there!”  
The toy grew to the size of a three story building.  
“You will not touch my weapon.”  
A scythe appears in the rabbit's hands.  
“Shit.”  
Raven runs to attack and Albus follows.  
“Be careful.” Oz hid. “I want you to live.”  
“Thanks.”  
Raven pulled out a second sword and Albus does the same. The rabbit began slicing at them. They carefully avoided everything. Raven accidentally tripped and was thrown backwards. One of his swords went threw the right side of his chest and pinned him to a wall.  
“Raven!”  
Oz ran to him.  
“Can you still hear me?”  
He coughed up some blood. “Save yourself.”  
He slumped forward, breathing slowly.  
“Gah!”  
Albus went flying into a pile of rocks and stone. His sword was in his leg and his arms were bent weird.  
“Albus!” Oz ran over. “Are you okay?”  
“Run.”  
“I can't leave without you two.”  
“We'll be fine. Get out.”  
He closed his eyes. His breathing was ragged.  
“I promise to send help.”  
As Oz began to run, he was grabbed.  
“I can't let you go.”  
The rabbit lifted him and-  
“No! No more story!”  
Gilbert grabbed the book from Break's hands, shut it, threw it across the room, and crawled under his blankets.  
“Don't you want to know how it ends?”  
“No.”  
“Are you scared?”  
“I'm fifteen. Of course not.”  
“Alright. Goodnight, Gilbert. I hope the story will help you sleep tonight.”  
Break petted Gilbert's head and left.  
“I'll never be able to sleep again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cliff hanger, isn't it?


End file.
